Akatsuki's New Beauties
by TearsOfMusic
Summary: Sakura and Hinata had heard their teamates downgrade them and called them weak. After being reported and kicked off the team, they set out to be Akatsuku members. Rating is like a T and M. Peinsaku, Deihina, and ItachixOC.
1. Goodbye!

**Inner Sakura**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

A happy smile was graced on a certain girl's face as she ever so slightly skipped now and then. "Hi Sakura-chan!" yelled the idiotic blond, known as Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" The girl smiled wider at her brother-like best friend. "I'm going on a date with Ino-chan! I'm meeting her with the gang! She says she's shy going just alone yet so she's bringing others" Naruto said excitedly. "Oh, have fun!" Sakura yelled to her leaving friend. He waved back. _Wow, Ino isn't known for being shy. She must like Naruto much then _Sakura thought as she continued to stare where her friend was. But as soon as her thought ended, her sister-like best friend, Hinata rushed to her with a tear-stained face. "S-Sakura-chan! My team d-down graded m-me!" Hinata sobbed. "They said my level doesn't reach theirs and they _are _going to report that to the Hokage! And Ino was with them! She agreed!" Hinata then began to cry harshly on Sakura's shoulder. "Shh, shh, don't cry Hinata-chan" Sakura patted Hinata's back, and slowly Hinata's sobs began silent sniffs. **I'm going to kill that slut! **Shouted Inner Sakura as she cracked her knuckles. "Don't worry Hinata; I'll take care of her! And you're coming!" Sakura angrily snapped. She then grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her to one place she _knew _Naruto would take a girl on a first date. Ichirakus.

As Sakura was about to enter the shop, she heard voices. Rookie Nine's voices. Hinata and Sakura slightly leaned in to listen, careful to hide their chakra. "I finally told Hinata that she's weak" Kiba exclaimed proudly. "Poor girl, she's the only one who isn't ANBU Captain, just an ANBU" Shikamaru sighed lazily. "That's why I reported to Tsunade to kick her off the team" Kiba said. Naruto was busy eating to listen in on the conversation. "She is better off as a normal villager. She's just wasting her worthless time being a shinobi" Ino perky voice chirped up. "But let's not forget Sakura, she's also an ANBU, but not captain" Ino said, and Hinata and Sakura could almost _feel _their nods. Sakura stayed frozen as the conversation was on her now. "For me, Sakura's better off as a medic" Sakura could hear Shino say. "I reported her too" said Kiba, and right then and there Sakura wanted to punch him where the sun don't shine. Naruto ears rose at that. "Sakura is strong, beautiful, and intelligent! Don't you downgrade her!" shouted an already raged Naruto. "But listen Naruto; have you ever seen her fight? She's basically weak" came Choji's voice. "Have _**YOU **_seen her fight lard ass?" shouted Naruto, completely forgetting the half eaten ramen. Sakura smiled. She knew Naruto was always on her side. "Sakura is no use in the village Naruto! Face life!" shouted Ino and Shikamaru in unison. "Sakura is a waste, just like Hinata!" Kiba voice spoke up. Naruto eyes flickered red at Hinata's name. "There strong and can beat you guys to a pulp you bastards! And Ino, we're done!" shouted Naruto before he shot down some yen and left. Sakura and Hinata hid so Naruto wouldn't see them. After that, they left. Feel angered and sad.

But they were soon stopped by an ANBU. "Tsunade summons you both" said the man before leaving. They didn't even need to wonder what it was about. Sakura and Hinata made their way to the Hokage tower. They climbed some stairs then stopped at a door. Sakura kicked the door open and entered. Not caring what the old slug princess would say about it. "Sakura, Hinata. Sit" Tsunade ordered, controlling her angry at her student rude opening. "Your team has told me you two are beginning to be of no use. That you need to be kicked off of the team and no longer be shinobi's. Hinata, your ANBU title is now gone and you are now a normal villager. Hanabi will be the new heiress for the Hyuuga family" Tsunade spoke sternly. "Sakura, you are no longer an ANBU or shinobi. You are only needed in the hospital. Make sure to be there at seven the next morning. That is all". Then the pair left without a word. As soon as they reached outside, tears began to fall silently. "Hinata" Sakura silently spoke. "Don't even say it, I'm in" Hinata softly said. Then they both left straight to Sakura's apartment. "I'm just going to pack some food, weapons, scrolls, clothes, and anything more needed. You can follow" Sakura said before going upstairs with the lavender-haired Hyuuga. Sakura packed what she said, with some shoes and accessories in a large book bag. Sakura also changed her clothing to a black tank top and tight black short shorts "I can't bear to see my father, so we are going to sneak to the mansion. I know he got the news and he might be beyond p-p-pissed" Hinata said sadly. Sakura knew Hinata never stuttered until she was crying. She also knew the girl isn't used to saying words like those yet. Sakura nodded understanding and left with Hinata to the Hyuuga mansion. It was an easy go in, go out. Hinata packed what she needed and left. They hid their chakras as they waited for the men guarding Konoha to switch positions. When they did, they made a quickly run. They looked back at the village that they lived in for nineteen years. The put as much chakra as needed into their feet and ran far from Konoha.

Once a few miles from Konoha, they began to talk. "So you never told me where we're going" Hinata finally said as they raced thorough the forest. "Well, I'm going to try and find an Akatsuki member so we can join the Akatsuki. I heard Deidara or something is in Suna, so that's where we're going" Sakura answered as her gaze never shift from in front of her. "And we can't scratch our hitai-ate yet, not until we get there" Sakura said. Hinata nodded understanding. Night soon came, so they took camp. Hinata surrounded traps around the clearing. Sakura took watch first as Hinata crawled into the sleeping bag and slept. After four hours, Sakura eyes felt like closing to a pleasurable slumber, but she knew she had to stay up for one more hour. But her eyes weren't on her side. As she was about to fall in a dream, voices and footsteps awoke both Hinata and Sakura. "But Sasori no danna, can we rest! The base is only a few hours away!" complained an all too familiar voice. "Deidara" both girls whispered. Sakura slightly froze at the name 'Sasori'. Didn't she killed him? "Shut up baka! We're going to be there! Pein-sama needed us back as soon as the mission was completed" argued an annoyed Sasori. "C'mon Hinata!" shouted Sakura as she pulled took up her backpack. Hinata nodded and lifted the sleeping bag and put it back in her bag. She lifted it to he shoulder then they pushed chakra to their feet so they can reached the members faster than needed. "Oh look, Konoha kounichis" mused Sasori, eyeing the girls. "We wish to speak to your leader" Sakura said straight-out, but nonetheless a bit relieved that she didn't have to go all the way to Suna. "How do we know this isn't some trap un?" said the girly looking blonde. "Does it look like one?" spoke up Hinata. The two men eyed the girls, and nod. "Follow us" Sasori ordered silently, but demandingly. The girls nodded and follow. In a few hours, the girls knew they were close to Amegakure. "Cover your eyes with your hitai-ate. We're not entirely believing you yet" Sasori said, and the girls obeyed. They tightly relocate the hitai-ate to their eyes. It took a while for them to trust the two members to the Akatsuki base without trying something. Soon, echoes could be heard in their steps. That's when Sasori told them the okay in taking off their hitai-ate. The girls put the headbands back to where they were and continued following Deidara and Sasori. After a few minutes, they saw themselves in front of Pein. "Why are they here Sasori?" Pein more likely said than asked. "They wish to join Akatsuki" Sasori answered with full respect. Pein nodded, and then looked at the girls. Sakura stared at the man. **O…M…G…PEIN IS…G-GORGEOUS! With his bad boy piercings and I bet there's more under that cloak *wink, wink* **Cried Inner, as drool drip from the corners of her mouth. _Shut up, we can talk about this later you pervert! _Sakura mentally said to Inner. **Really? You're so sweet! **And with that, Inner stopped talking and only drooled. "So you ladies wish to join Akatsuki, hmm?" Pein mused. They gulped and nodded. "Okay, the next morning you two will be tested physically and mentally. Understand?" Pein asked and they girls again mutely nodded. Sakura just wanted to get out before real drool dripped from her face. "You two will sleep in the last spare room here. Itachi here will lead you to the room. You are dismissed", and at that, they left with Itachi following. In a set of seven minutes, they were in front of the room. "Hn" Itachi nodded in front of the door than left quietly. Hinata opened the door, just to be surprised. The room was large with cherry oak tiled floor and white walls. One king sized bed was placed in the middle that had black and red Satan sheets. A bookshelf rested at the left side corner of the room, near where a desk was with a red computer. A bathroom was at the right. A medium sized window was right near the bookshelf with black curtains. The closet was elsewhere, they assumed. The placed their backpacks on the floor and rested on the bed. "This room is beautiful" Sakura said still slightly amazed. **Now, that talk about Pein **Inner mused as beautiful thoughts of him invaded her head. Sakura mentally groaned, but then a knock at the door saved her. Hinata went to answer, just to see the Jahsin worshipper (Hope I spelled it right). "So you two bitches are the new cunts in Akatsuki" he said a loud, causing a vein to pop in Sakura and Hinata's forehead. "Anyway, dinner's ready in a fucking minute so I'm here to pick you two bitches up to show you where the fucking dinning room is" and with that, he left with two irritated girls. Three minutes later, the girls were in the diner room. It was elegant and big. Large and thin white dinning table with crystal clean dinning set on the table, ready for eating in. Kisame, Deidara, Konan, and Itachi were the only ones seated at the table so far. The girls took a seat next to each other. Konan and Kisame eyed the girls, but knowing full well why there was there. "Hello" Konan finally spoke, smiling at the girls. "Hello" they smiled back. "Oh look, Tsunade's student and the Hyuuga. Cute, pinky and shy girl betraying their village" teased Kisame. "Hmm, Hinata, what do you want for dinner tomorrow? Beef or fried fish" Sakura kindly asked Hinata. "Hmm, fried fish sounds nice" replied Hinata, obviously wanting to burst in laughter at Kisame's face. "Little bitches" mumbled Kisame, and it was then Pein, Sasori, Kakuzu, Tobi (A.K.A Obito in my story), and Zetsu. "Oh pretty, pretty girls are here!" cried a childish Tobi. "Tobi, calm yourself. This is Sakura and Hinata" Pein said a bit harshly. "Yay! Tobi good boy! He won't bother pretty flower and other pretty flower!" Tobi grinned foolishly behind the mask as he settle himself between Deidara and Kisame. Pein sat beside Sakura. **Oh my god! Pein is **_**sitting **_**next to us! Eep! **Inner cried as she ran around in a panicky manner. _Relax, just breathe in, and then out_. Pein notice Sakura unsteady breathing. He sighs and just shook it off as the delicious food was then set in front of him. The dinning room was louder than expected for the girls. Art, blood, sacrifice, hn's, and many more were about the large diner. But within forty minutes, the girls left with some following because they were finished too. "Um, Sakura, can we talk?" the silent Hyuuga silently whispered to the pink-haired woman. "Sure" that's when they went to a more private area. "Um, I've been finding *gulp* Deidara a-attractive. I think I like him!" Hinata loudly whispered. Sakura had to hold in a laugh. "Deidara? Oh yeah, he's…well, something" muttered Sakura. "When we get in Akatsuki, which I know we will, I was thinking in hanging out with him more" Hinata whispered more softly. "Now that you're saying this…" Sakura took a big breathe. "I think I'm attracted to Pein-sama" mumbled Sakura, hoping Hinata didn't heard. But oh, did she heard every word. "WHAT!" shouted Hinata. That's when the whole Akatsuki was where they were. "What happened?" Kisame asked lazily. "Nothing" squealed the girls, trying to leave to their rooms to shed from the embarrassment. "With the Hyuuga shouting as loud as that, I'm sure it's something" the beautiful voice Sakura loved said. "Yeah, what were you two talking about un?" Deidara asked, his voice making Hinata melt on the inside, but freeze on the outside. "Um, Hinata here was t-telling me h-how she need-ed to g-go sh-shopping! I-I agreed, and I-uh-told her I, I mean w-we going to buy a-a lingerie!" Sakura quickly, but shakily, shouted the last part. A few mused; some even perverted grins were on some of the boys faces. Sure, the girls were attractive. Perky breasts, nice ass, long lean legs, blah. "I'd love to see that" whispered a voice, but the girls didn't know who. "Hmm" Pein licked his lips. "Sounds interesting. Tomorrow, if you two pass the test, I'll send you girls with Konan to go shopping. Itachi and maybe Deidara will be there too, but will not see you in the lingerie are when you get there" Pein said, with a slight amusement in his voice. _What did I get me and Hinata into? _Sakura mentally moaned. **WE GET TO LOOK SEXY FOR PEIN! *Starts dancing* **_you're completely __**no **__help y'know! _**I know **smirked Inner, then left. "It's almost ten, you girls should rest" Pein spoke up again, and then the Akatsuki left. "What did you get us in Sakura?" Hinata groaned. "Sorry, when you're the only one thinking up something with only a second for thinking, stupid stuff get out" Sakura grinned like Naruto as she scratched the back of her head. They easily remembered where their room was. They took a shower, brushed their teeth, and got in their P.J's. "Night" they said in unison before going in a deep slumber. Tomorrow did await them.


	2. Trouble Knows How To Come

**Inner Sakura **

_Thinking_

"Talking"

"What!" shouted an old women as her hazel eyes shot wide open. "Hyuuga and Haruno are missing! We checked their houses, room, training grounds, everywhere! They are no where to be found!" shouted Shizune. "Send all your ANBU's and ANBU Captains, send every team until you find them! Make sure everyone is by the gate as soon as possible!" Tsunade ordered and Shizune left quickly to obey. "WHAT! Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan are missing!" shouted an angry Naruto. "Yes, you have to be by the gate immediately for a rescue mission! Tsunade's too stressed to tell you herself" Shizune said, but in a blink of an eye, he was gone. As Naruto ran, he saw Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, and Tenten talking. He walked right up to Kiba, and punched him hard on his right cheek. "What the fuck Naruto!" Kiba growled defensively. "Because of you little dog bitch, Sakura and Hinata are missing! We are sent to meet by the gate ASAP. I can't waste my breath on you anymore" Naruto muttered the last part as he walked away. Sai's face seemed to sadden and he left as with Naruto. "What are they talking about!" Tenten voice drop dangerously low in a growling tone. Shikamaru left, knowing how the girl is when she's angry. "Stay Nara!" her voice shouted thorough the air. _How are we going to explain this _was the only thing in their thoughts.

A soft groan almost sounded like echoes in the large room. Pearly white eyes opened and took in its surroundings before shooting up. "Sakura, what time is it!" asked Hinata hurriedly. "It's eight twenty!" Sakura suddenly bolt up. They rushed to the bathroom together and brushed their teeth. Hinata went to pick her clothes while Sakura showered. Two minutes later they switched until they were in front of the door. They nodded at each other before they left to Pein. But as they stepped out, Deidara and Sasori show up. Sasori slightly quirked an eyebrow at the girls. "Well, we're here to get you to the training grounds for the test. That's where you get mentally tested too, yeah" Deidara said in a bored tone. Hinata looked down and only nodded and Sakura elbowed Hinata in the ribs winking. _Wonder what that was for _Deidara thought but just shook it off as he and Sasori lead them to the training grounds. "Hello girls, today you two will fight Itachi and Kisame. They will aim at you both so don't expect one person with one person" Pein said flatly before he gave the nod to begin. Kisame quickly aimed his Samehida (did I spell it right?) at Sakura. Sakura punched the ground, causing him to fall so he wouldn't notice the second Sakura she was making. The real Sakura quickly poured chakra in her feet to run to a tree to make a bigger attack. Kisame got up at the wrong time, and saw the second Sakura, but he ignored her, figuring Itachi would deal with it. He aimed his Samehida to Hinata's shoulder but she was too slow. Chakra began coming out of her, so she thought fast. Hinata eyed his leg which was far from her position so she swiftly kicked it. "Byakugan!" she shouted, and veins popped in her eyes. _Perfect _was her only thought as she aimed at Kisame. Itachi watched Sakura carefully without her noticing. He quickly did his Mangeko (again, hope I spelled right) Sharingan. Sakura quickly saw this, but too late.

"You're annoying Sakura. You're just like every other fan girl. You need to get over your stupid crush with me. Get over me; pretend I'm dead or something. You need to focus on your ninja training than me you annoying little girl. Maybe if you was stronger you might attract attention" that voice. Sasuke Uchiha. "Weakling, just a weak, weak girl. You will never get to our level if you keep thinking about Sasuke! Someone who will never love you!" Was that Naruto? "Weak" voices voices said. Tears began to fall from Sakura's eyes. _It's true. Its all true! _More tears fell. Oh hell no! Get the fuck out my head! Inner Sakura roared as she pushed all the real and fake voices. It fought back harder, but Inner Sakura took Outer Sakura strength and ended winning. Soon, the horrible thoughts were gone. Itachi slightly widened his eyes at this. Sakura quickly did some unknown hand signs and shouted, "Kakusa reta maindokontorōru(1)!". Sakura eyes quickly became dark purple. Then five bloodthirsty looking creatures came at Itachi. Hinata quickly touched Kisame's ribs and she smiled as she heard ribs break. Hinata soon look at Itachi for any surprise attacks but she saw him running from Sakura. Why? Hinata shook it off as she went after Kisame and took his Samehida. In Itachi eyes, five creatures were chasing him, but in everyone else's eyes, nothing was there. But Sakura mentally pictured this happening. As soon as the fake creatures were near Itachi, he tripped over a rock and banged his head on a tree. Hinata eyes widened in surprise at this. Itachi is defeated. Oh that sentence would make a person die of laughter. Hinata almost fell back at the weight off the Samehida, but held it tightly as she aimed it at Kisame. It hit his leg, and chakra left his body. Sakura deactivated her jutsu and smiled victoriously. Many eyes widened at the easy fight. They barely used any jutsu's. "Well then, Hinata managed to dodge from Itachi Mangeko Sharingan and defeat Kisame. And Sakura managed to get out of Mangeko Sharingan and defeat Itachi. Well done girls, you're apart of Akatsuki" Pein said as he poof-ed in front of the girls. "Here's your cloak, ring, polish, and some yen to go shopping with in an hour. But since Itachi is knocked out, choose who else you wish to go with you girls" Pein said then passed them the things. Sakura had the symbol for life on her ring while Hinata had the Earth symbol. Pein decided to find out about Sakura unknown jutsu later. "Um, can you?" Hinata more said than asked. "Hmm" Pein thought for a second then nodded. "Sure, haven't been out in a while" said Pein before leaving with few still shock Akatsuki. "C'mon girls, lets go in ten minutes. Don't worries, Pein won't care if I ask. I'm his sister" Konan said as she smiled at the girls leading them back in the hideout. "Pein, we're leaving in ten!" shouted Konan and a groan could be heard. "Let's get dressed" Konan said before leaving. Sakura ran to the room with Hinata behind her. This is going to be great! Inner Sakura squealed. _I hope…_ Sakura sighed then opened the door. Hinata quickly took out a lavender mesh shirt and dark shorts with knee-length ninja heels. Hinata put on her ring and cloak and fixed her hair in a high tight ponytail with very little makeup. Hinata cloak was almost halfway, showing chest like Hidan. But her hitai-ate shone. Sakura dressed in a dark gray tank top with black fishnets under. She wore tight shorts, three inches about her knee's. And short ninja heels. She put on her ring and cloak and brushed her hair out. "Oh, I forgot" Hinata took off her hitai-ate and put a perfect slash on it. Sakura did the same to hers. "Hey girls, are you ready now?" Konan shouted thorough the door. "Yep!" Sakura opened the door and they left with an annoyed Pein and groaning Deidara. They passed thru the crown in Ame, until the reached at a girly mall. Konan pulled Pein to the first shop she saw. Of course it had to be a lingerie store. Konan pulled the girl (she left Pein) into a changing room with the lingerie's. "Try out these and trying out these" Konan handed the girls what they didn't needed to search for and they tried one on. "Pein!" a squeaky voice called, oddly belonging to Sakura. "Hmm?" Pein stood in front of Sakura's changing door. Sakura came out in a black lacy and almost visible, bra and tight black almost visible lacy panties. Pein could almost feel an erection on himself. Pein licked his licks with amusement in his eyes. "Hot" was his only reply as heat rose to Sakura face. "O-Okay, I-I'm g-getting this t-then" Sakura squeaked then went back in. Sakura could hear him softly chuckle. "Deidara, I need a man opinion. Do I look *gulp* g-g-g-good" stuttered Hinata, standing in a blue lacy bra that barely hide her breasts and lacy panties. Deidara immediately had a nosebleed. "You look…amazing, yeah!" Deidara sung the last part. Hinata bit her lip to prevent herself from fainting. In thirty minutes, the girls left with five bags in each hand. Only one containing the lingerie's. "That was fast" Sakura said as she looked at the five bags. "Yeah, with Konan, it's an easy get this gets that" chuckled Pein. The others laughed with him. "We have to rest" said a lazy voice. "No, I'm not stopping till we find Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan!" shouted the Kyuubi user. "We had been running non-stop. We're close to Ame, we are going to stop there in rest. And I'm not asking you, I'm telling you as Captain" Shikamaru voice quickly became strict. Naruto merely growled but nodded. In thirty minutes, they stopped at Ame. "There's a hotel over there. We could go there" suggested Ino pointing to a normal looking hotel. They nodded and the large crowd walked towards the hotel until familiar chuckles and laughed hit their ears. "Oi, we should do this again!" they heard another familiar voice. "That voice belongs to Sakura. So she's in Ame?" Shikamaru questioned but in a second, Naruto chased the voice. "Sakura-chan!" he shouted which caught her attention. The gang followed and widened their eyes. "N-Naruto?" both girls said in unison. Naruto took off his fox mask. "Sakura! Hinata! Why you left Konoha? Why are you with Akatsuki?" Naruto asked so softly. "We heard what you fuckers said about us" Hinata growled. Everyone's eyes widened at Hinata. "Getting us kicked off of the team! Pff, we were your teammate but looks like you asses don't know the meaning of team! We're not dumbasses ya know! And tell that old hag for a Hokage goodbye" Sakura shouted and waved them off as she left. "Guess we have to get them by force" Neji said as he activated his byakugan. "Touch her and fucking die" Deidara said as he stood in front of Hinata cracking his knuckles. Hinata also activated her byakugan. "Guys, they're with Pein! So this might be harder than a regular fight!" Shikamaru shouted thorough the tensed air. Neji aimed at a chakra point at Sakura, but Pein quickly stood in front of her and twisted Neji's arm and threw him to a nearby tree. "Sakura, Konan, and Hinata! Go back to the base!" Pein ordered but Sakura wanted to stay. "But Pein!" cried Sakura, but Pein had to push Sakura from the shadow user as he was about to use it on her. "Sakura…please go" Pein show no emotion on his face, but his piercing gray eyes show pleading. "I want to help! Please Pein" begged Sakura. Pein sighed then nodded. "If you really want to" Pein softly whispered. Sakura threw her bags at Konan."Konan, make sure you bring Hinata back to the base in safety! Me, Sakura, and Deidara will stay here and fight these guys off" Pein demanding voice returned. Konan nodded and Hinata and she ran. Sakura knew she couldn't take them down with the regular jutsu's she knew. Sakura did the same unknown jutsu's. "Kakusa reta maindokontorōru!" Sakura shouted and her jade eyes went to those haunting dark purple orbs. Then twenty LARGE kunai's aimed at the group. Ino dodged them but Sakura poof behind her and stabbed her neck with a normal kunai. "Peins Jutsu: Banshō Ten'in!" Sakura could hear Pein say a small distance from her. As Shikamaru and Tenten came at her, she swiftly dodges their kick and got back up and stabs Tenten's stomach. Sakura ignored Shikamaru's coming she he quickly made and she jumped and land a stab right on Shikamaru's forehead. "C'mon, yeah!" Deidara shouted as he made one of his three creations explode. The three left back to the base cleanly. "Damn it! They got away!" Naruto growled. "Right now it's not important! Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, and Tenten are injured!" Kakashi shouted as he lifted Tenten and Ino. Naruto simply nodded sadly as he lifted Shikamaru an Another ANBU picked up Neji and Chouji. As soon as Sakura was in the base, she fell a bit tired. But strong arms prevented her from falling on her butt. "You okay?" Pein asked lifting an eyebrow. He's…lifting…us…this is a dream! Inner screamed, giving Sakura a headache. "I'm fine" Sakura assured. Pein helped Sakura back up and brought her to her room. "Get some rest, everyone's going somewhere tomorrow" Pein said then a small smile tugged on his lips. He pats Sakura's head then left. "Oh lord!" Sakura squealed as soon as she entered. "I don't even want to know what happened" Hinata laughed. "Today was amazing" Sakura dreamily dazed. "D-Deidara-kun said I-I looked a-amazing in the l-lingerie" Hinata softly mumbled. "Go Hinata! Major score for you!" Sakura laughed. "But what happens if Konoha tries to get us again?" Hinata suddenly seriously asked. "I don't know. But under every circumstance, we cannot be caught. We'll be either executed or interrogated with abuse by Ibiki" Sakura said, with an angry sigh. "Lets just think about it when the time comes, for now lets just sleep" Hinata yawned at that statement then changed and went to sleep, while Sakura stood awake but eventually changed and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: If I made any mistakes, feel free to tell me. I don't know many of the jutsu's Sakura and Hinata use but I'm learning again. Oh, I just love them. They're meh favorites. I know it was a bit fast and short but it will get long...I think<strong>


	3. New Member, Games, Sake! It's Too Much!

**Inner Sakura**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Jade green eyes were the first to awaken. Sakura looked around, just to find an empty space her. Sakura just sighed and took out some clothes. She put on out a tight black shirt that said, 'Hn. Bored' with a bored icon beside it, short burgundy jeans and short ninja boots. Then Sakura left to shower. Once finishing her morning business, Sakura then looked at the desk next to the bed. Sakura decide to just check something on the internet then get dressed. At a short distance from the hall, Hidan was coming towards the room Hinata and Sakura shares. Sakura had to bend down to carefully read the sentences on the big bright screen. In that second, Hidan busted in.

"H-Why the fuck you ass is in the air?" Hidan smirked/asked as he saw the angry and embarrassed girl raise back up to face him.

"What do you need!" Sakura asked; a bit irritated. Maybe that was an understatement. Hidan just widened his smirk and blinked 'oh-so-freely' as if he doesn't know his life could be on the line with Sakura.

"Well, nice fucking welcome! Your ass was nice to me *he could see Sakura twitching* haha! Anyway, you're needed for a fucking mission with me, that fucking paper Konan, and your other hot ass girlfriend, Hinata" and with that, Hidan poof away. Sakura grumbled more curses under her breathe that would make Hidan love Sakura. Sakura quickly put on her clothes and thought did Hidan really think Hinata was her girl as friend, or romantic girlfriend. **Hidan probably means the romantic kind; you know how stupid he is **Inner Sakura spoke while Sakura couldn't help but to agree. _How did that Jasin worshipper even get here _**I think that's something we all would like to know **Sakura left thorough the door at that thought.** Oh! That reminds me! *Starts dancing* we're gonna see Pein, we're gonna see Pein, we're gonna see Pein **Inner sung then fell on the floor with heart-shaped eyes and drool dropping. _Okay, we agree that he's attractive but you always go on and on of him violating you! And you actually enjoy it! _**Tch. Tch. Tch, but sweetie, I **_**am **_**you **_Oh shut up _**And don't think I forgot when you said in clear English that we will talk about Pein! **_Ugh, Kami-sama just murder me…_ but as soon as that thought was finished, Sakura found herself in front of Pein's door. Sakura took in an uneasy breathe of air then turned the knob to go inside. But only Hidan was there with Pein. "Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked, but only Hidan responded.

"We don't fucking know where the bitch is! I last saw her with that girl-ass Deidara! Maybe he's getting fucking lucky for a change, heh!" Hidan chuckled and a small amused look crossed Pein's face. "Sakura, may you find Hinata-chan for me, you three must go in a matter of thirty minutes" Pein asked and Sakura nodded while Inner Sakura danced foolishly just from the sound of his voice. When Sakura left, she scowled. _What happened to the old you? I think I liked her better _**Nah, I'm more fun! You just need to live! Damn, that's probably why you are restless, sometimes boring, and shit! Bitches, WE NEED TO GET LAID!** Sakura just stopped right there with crimson covering her whole face. _Let's just find Hinata _**You say that 'cause you know what I said is true **Inner then danced for a reason Sakura had no interest of.

"D-Deidara!" a loud, squeaky voice shouted from not a far distance. Sakura followed the squeak watched thorough the slightly opened door, just for some entertainment.

"Hm?" Deidara lifted an eyebrow at the dark red girl. "Y-You're v-v-very c-cl-close to-to-to m-m-m-me" Hinata manage to say, which we _all _know she would _probably _faint by now.

"Yeah, I think I know that, un" Deidara smirked then was about to take another step until he fell on one of his creations. How keep reading, you'll love this part *continue to eat popcorn*. Ironically Deidara fell on Hinata, but his hand was securely on her back, keeping her from a hard fall. His knee was between her legs. Just her day, she decides to swear a **skirt**. Deidara lips were crushed on hers. Sakura twitched. God knows how hard it is to hold in _this _kind of entertainment. Hinata face reddened, if it's even possible. It looked like things were going to get really heated. **Oh wow, even Hinata is getting laid, I'm ashamed of us **_Shut up! She's kissing, not getting laid! _Sakura scowled then backed from the door a little.

"HINATA-CHAN! PEIN-SAMA NEEDS US!" Sakura scouted. In a quick second, a completely red Hinata flew passed her. Sakura chuckled and followed.

"Nice to know you two could back it back in ten minutes" Pein said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Pein asked, eyeing the red girl. "Yes! I mean no! No Pein-sama!" the girl squeaked. Pein arched an eyebrow but just brushed it off.

"Well, you three have to go to Suna to receive an old man by the name of Elshi Hyroisoki, he has a **very **important scroll and package he has for Akatsuki. Please pack some stuff and a minimum of clothes. This mission might be hard and risky. I can't stress how important these items are to Akatsuki so please, don't fail me. You are dismissed" with a nod, the threesome left.

"See ya fucking later!" the two girls could hear Hidan say from a distance.

"Where's Konan?" the now normal-skinned Hinata asked. But in a poof, Konan stood by them.

"Go get packed" she said in a monotone voice, but a smile is what kept her from seeming emo. With a quick nod, the girls rushed to their rooms.

"Hey, when so you think we'll tell them?" Hinata asked and Sakura shook her head.

"Not yet, but soon. Maybe sooner than we think"

"I'm tired of hiding stuff, so I hope it's soon"

"Don't worry, for now let's just get Elshi and return with the stuff"

"Hope this goes smoothly"

"Yeah, me too"

Sakura turned the knob to their room and they quickly packed. One outfit, some soldier pills, two scrolls, some kunai's, some shurikens, and a bottle of clean water.

"Hello girls" Konan greeted once the pair stepped outside the base.

"Let's just fucking go" mumbled Hidan. The girls slightly giggled then left thorough the trees. "You girls should be social with the other Akatsuki, and I plan on you doing so after this mission!" Konan said, and the two girls sighed in fake sadness.

"Zetsu is a black and white, multi-personalized plant, all Itachi says is 'hn', Tobi talks in third person, Kakuzu barely talks unless it's about his money or someone stealing his money, Hidan curses a lot and talks about dumb shit!" Sakura make sure Hidan hear what she said.

"Kisame is mostly irritating; Sasori is practically mute and only talks when needs to, I talk to Deidara" Hinata finished. "Just talk to them!" Konan chuckled when the girls sulked at the thought of talking to the other freaks.

"Don't worry, they don't bite. Probably one or two, but the rest are just normal freaks" Konan said with amusement tracing her voice every time.

* * *

><p>"Fucking finally! My fucking legs are motherfucking hurting from running for fucking eight more gosh-damn hours" cursed the silver haired, Jasin worshipper. "Oh shut up Hidan!" Hinata shouted with full irritation. Sakura was just walking with closed eyes, rubbing her temples. The four successfully complete the mission with the <em>OLD <em>man beside them.

"Just follow us Elshi-san" Konan said as she led him to Pein. Once there, she could see Pein smile.

"Good, you two complete the mission safely and successfully. You four are dismissed, and you should really wash up, you guys look dirty" Pein suggested then the four left. Sakura and Hinata waved bye to their friend then left to shower. Hinata went in first. She stripped off of her clothes then went in the calming hot water. After five minutes, she got out with a fluffy white towel and steam following her. Sakura then went in and followed Hinata's steps. She came out after four minutes with a gray towel.

"Let's get dress and meet up with Konan" Hinata said and Sakura nodded. Hinata dressed in a black shirt with elbow length fishnets and thigh length gray shorts. Sakura dressed in a dark gray tank top with a short, sleeveless jeans vest and jeans shorts. As soon as they took a step outside the room, Konan came.

"Hey guys, we have a new member" she said and Sakura and Hinata almost jolt up in joy. They followed Konan to a big living room with a flat screen T.V., white carpet, big black couch and a small brown table in front of a large window.

"Hello Sakura and Hinata, meet Sayuki Takamura" Pein smiled, more at Sakura. Then a gold eyed girl looked at the pair. "Hi" she said in a monotone voice. **She sorta reminds me of Sasuke. Monotone litt- **_She is just meeting us, be nice! _**Okay, okay**.

"Well, socialize with her, you guys too, until you two are familiar" Pein ordered then left. "Sayuki was it?" Hinata asked and Sayuki merely nodded. "Hi!" both girls smiled. A small smile twitched its way on Sayuki face. "Hi" was her only reply again then a long pause.

"At least she talks more than Itachi" Hinata said, finally breaking the silence. Itachi glared at Hinata, and Hinata just stuck her tongue at him.

"Nah, Itachi says 'hn' and she says 'hi'" Kisamw joked, which glares then turned on him. "I'm just saying the truth".

**Back In Konoha**

"Lady Tsunade, we failed in bringing Haruno and Hyuuga. Apparently, they are apart of Akatsuki. Sakura killed Ino, Tenten, and Shikamaru; it is still unknown weather Pein killed Choji and Neji. But I think you should know Sakura was using her blood limit because the hand signs she used were unknown, and eventually Hyuuga will unleash her power as well" Tsunade's specialized ANBU said. Tsunade nodded with a sigh.

"So she kept this from me. She told me she had no blood limit. Tell me more" Tsunade said calmly. Too calmly.

"She did unknown hand signs and her eyes turned a haunting dark purple and she shouted 'Kakusa reta maindokontorōru" the ANBU answered. "I read about this. It's about using mental images of killing a person in however way; no one could see it being done but the user. Only whoever the user is using it on see it, and thinks it's real. It drives them to the point of death either by the user, themselves, accidents, or the images the user is using against whoever" the ANBU said. Tsunade nod dismissively to the ANBU, then turned to the window. _I hope Sakura and Hinata know what's coming_.

* * *

><p>Laughter was heard thorough-out the living room. Hidan and Sayuki were fighting each other restlessly for twenty minutes.<p>

"I-I-I th-think *laugh* you should-you should *laugh* stop Sayu-chan!" laughed Sakura as she held her stomach on the floor. The scene was really ridiculous. Hidan had a fistful of Sayuki's hair, bending her head and Sayuki had her leg on his other leg and her other leg on his stomach. Then they would continue to fight until they receive another ridiculous pose. Hinata face was slightly turning purple. Even Itachi and Sasori were chuckling. The only person who wasn't laughing was Zetsu's black side.

"Touch me again and blood will shed!" yelled an angry Sayuki. "Whatever boring bitch!" shouted Hidan, shooting harsh glares at her. But she did the same. Electricity seems to come at each at that moment.

"L-Let's c-calm *giggle* d-down now. Hidan, ap-apologize *giggle*" Hinata ordered. Hidan mumbled a 'sorry' then left.

"Thank you Hina-chan" Sayuki saidwith closed eyes trying to calm down. After that, all laughing and chuckling stopped and turn into normal, daily whispers, shouting, cursing, and some things about art.

"Hey guys! Let's play a game!" Kisame shouted. Everyone but Itachi listened to what game the shark had in mind. "A beautiful game of truth or dare" at that moment, Sakura and Hinata stared at each other. "Hey, with all the working, missions, and shit, we barely have time to actually have fun!" shouted Kisame after a few looks.

"He is kind of right. How about we go to a bar tomorrow night if we have no missions" Konan suggested and a few nodded.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about!" Kisame smirked then he sat the carpeted floor. "Sayuki, my beautiful dear" at that, Sayuki glared at Kisame. "Why don't you go first?" Sayuki sighed then nodded.

"Truth or dare Konan-chan" a small smirk then crossed Sayuki's face. "Truth", a short pause passed, then Sayuki had a bulb on top of her head. "What would you rate each boy here in Akatsuki" Sayuki hissed the last part. Konan eyes twitched. "Kisame is a two. Itachi is a four to me. Sasori is a seven. Zetsu is a three. Deidara is a three. Pein is my brother so it's kinda wrong. Kakuzu is a one considering his damn face is all the time covered. Tobi is the same. And Hidan is a five" answered Konan, with a twitching face.

"Where is Tobi anyway?" Hinata asked.

"He's on a one month solo mission" Deidara answered before Konan can. A light blushed spread on Hinata's face; she tried to cover her cheeks by hugging her legs.

"My turn. Truth or dare Hinata" by the way Konan said her name made Hinata gulp. "Dare" Hinata said, slightly lifting her head. Konan leaned in a bit and whispered in her ear. Whatever she said made Hinata whole body turned fifty shades of red. Hinata timidly walked to Kisame. She sat beside him then hugged him with her right hand and traced his chest with the other hand. She then purred in his ear and said "I can be your pussycat for tonight". Gosh did everyone laughed.

"You are so evil Konan!" Sayuki and Sakura said in unison. "I know. But no harsh feelings, it _is _adult truth or dare" Konan said smirking. Hinata quickly raced back to her seat beside Konan.

"S-S-Sakura, tru-truth or d-d-dare" Hinata mumbled stuttering. Sakura giggled and said, "Dare me". Soon the stuttering Hinata faded, as an evil smirk came across the beautiful girl's features.

"I dare you to drink five bottles of sake that you seduce Pein to give to you". **Wow…Hinata, I think I love you **_Ugh, go to hell Inner _**Yeah but we will have to go together, sorry! Haha**. Sakura slowly made her way to Pein's room.

"You gotta go faster than that Saku-chan!" Sakura heard Sayuki shouted. Sakura slowly quickened her pace. _I don't even know how to seduce! I never had been sexually active before! For the first time ever, Inner, take control _**Gladly. **Inner then took control over Sakura's body. _Don't make me regret this! _** Oh you won't! Maybe… **_Inner!_ Inner Sakura quickly walked to Pein's room. Once there, she turned the knob.

"Hi Pein-_kun_" Inner Sakura purred. Pein slightly raised his eyebrow at the 'kun' in his name.

"Hello Sakura-chan" a small smile graced his beautiful face. Inner Sakura walked closer to Pein until she was beside him. "Pein-kun" Sakura leaned in, giving him an eyeful. She traced her finger on his muscled chest.

"I'm thirsty" she smirked as she swiftly positioned herself on his lap. Her long legs slightly wrapped around his waist.

"Interesting you're telling _me _this" Pein said with an amuse look.

_Inner! Don't try and have sex with him! _**I don't make promises **_Inner! _**Love you**. Inner Sakura then grind on Pein a little, and she could feel a bulge.

"I just wanted some of your sake". Pein pretended to think hard on it. In swift movements, Pein was on top of Sakura. Outside the door stood the whole Akatsuki aside from Sakura and Pein.

"This is good" Sayuki whispered as she munched on her popcorn. "Too good" Hinata said as she took some of Sayuki popcorn.

Pein mouth moved near Sakura's ear. His hot breath made Sakura neck sweat. "You and I know I like my sake where it is Sakura". Sakura gulped but at that moment she moaned as Pein nipped her neck. _Oh, this feels so good! _**I know! A 'thank you Inner' would be nice **_Oh shut it!_

Pein then looked up and Sakura captured his piercing gray eyes. In a blink of an eye, she kissed him. He kissed back as his hands made circles on her side. Pein licked her bottom lip, and Sakura opened her mouth for him to explore. A pleasant moan escaped Sakura's mouth as his tongue tasted her own. _Inner, I think I'm not regretting this _**I know! And see! This is a chance we could release stress and finally get laid! **_Inner! Just go to hell! _**Nah, I think I like it here **_Ugh, whatever_.

"But I think for my _girlfriend_, I can make an exception" a bright smile came across Sakura's face. Sakura crushed her lips on Pein's again. She pulled back with the same bright smile.

"Thanks Pein-kun! And really, I'm your girlfriend now!" Inner Sakura said all too excitedly. Pein chuckled and nodded. He led Sakura to a secret cabinet and took out a bottle of sake. The real Sakura came back at that second.

"I don't need you drunk Sakura. So don't go behind my back and steal any" Sakura just nodded as she jumped on him with wrapped legs around him. She kissed him again then ran out. Pein chuckled as he rested his chin on his palm.

Before Sakura could scream, Sayuki covered her mouth. "Hi Pein's new girlfriend" Sayuki smirked.

"Wow Sakura. I said seduce him, make out with him" Hinata giggled.

"Sorry, I only manage to get one bottle" but before anyone could take it, Sakura popped it open and took in a big gulp. "Tasty" Sakura said, smiling at the other twitching Akatsuki members. _Now it's time to get Deidara and Hinata together Inner _**Yup, and I got just the plan **Inner evilly smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: I might start making another chapter in a few minutes. I'm trying to save for a laptop again...oh, and millions of thanks to user Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime! She's the one who made Sayuki Takamura! Late...!<br>**


	4. What the fuck?

**Inner Sakura**

_Thinking _

"Talking"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two months later…<strong>_

A blue haired women opened the door to a room two girls we all know shares. "Hinata, Sakura, Pein needs all Akatsuki members at his office right now" with those words spoken, Sakura and Hinata jolt to the bathroom. In a matter of two minutes, the two stood clean and ready in front of Konan. Konan, Sakura, and Hinata were in front of Pein faster than you could say 'Go'.

"I have some…alarming news. All of us will be going to Konoha and stay there for sometime" Pein looked at Sakura's and Hinata's opened mouths and twitching eyes. "Orochimaru is planning to attack us, and all the other countries. Konoha has very valuable things just like us and some other countries, so we will be working with Konoha until Orochimaru is killed including whoever works with him. But as soon as Orochimaru is killed, we're enemies to everyone eyes again. Now you all must pack because we have to be there by afternoon" Pein said. "You are now dismissed" and with that, everyone left but Sakura.

"What happened if they still doubt me and Hinata again Pein-kun? All the pain will return…" Pein's face softened at his teary-eyed girlfriend. He walked up to her and hugged her, patting her back smoothly.

"Don't worry Sakura. I've been training you personally so you are even stronger than before" Sakura smiled against Pein's chest. He always knew how to make her happy. And everyone says he's a heartless, power-hungry killer. But they are no different from anybody else.

Hinata tried to hold in the tears begging to flow. "Deidara-kun, I don't want to go, they will just hurt me again" Hinata could feel a line of tears dropped past her eyelids. Deidara quickly hugged his girlfriend comforting her.

"Only the strong people make it in Akatsuki un. And you're a girl that got in so that makes more stronger than any normal kunoichi. You've been training with us which makes you almost as strong as can be yeah. Just prove to them that you've grown just like Sakura mhm" Hinata smiled at that. _All I want to do right now is prove. Them. Wrong. Me and Sakura _Hinata thoughts then went to the day Sakura got her together with Deidara.

_ Flashback_

_ "Like this?" Hinata asked, scraping her nails across the sculpture. "Mhm, yeah" Deidara seemed pleased with her work. Sakura forced Deidara to teach Hinata how to sculpt. _

_ "Now that that is finish, lets work on this" he took out a white bulge of clay and put it on this spinning thing. "Now, put her hands here" he took her hands in his and put it where he instructed. Hinata blushed immensely. Deidara turned it on and he then ordered her to press, which she did. Hinata pressed to hard with one finger which messed it up. _

_ "Move your hands for a minutes" Deidara ordered as she did as was told. He put his hands where Hinatas own was. He pressed and a pretty curve formed. _

_ "See? Like that" Deidara smiled, then looked up only to blush slightly at how close they were. 'I swear I'm going to thank Sakura later!' Hinata thought as she leaned in a bit, and he did the same. She could feel his hot breath inch a bit closer to her lips until...wala! Their lips were pressed onto each others.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ready everyone?" Pein asked and everyone nodded. "Then let's go" and at that moment, everyone went running thorough the trees.<p>

Sayuki watched Itachi out the corner of her eyes. _He seems bored; maybe I should talk to him _Sayuki thought then went beside him. "Hi" Sayuki smiled and Itachi looked at her for a moment before mumbling a "What do you want?".

Sayuki frowned a bit but it then turned into a small smile. "Just want to talk. Let's play a game of questions! How old are you?" Sayuki asked. Itachi sighed as he looked at the sky, knowing she would bother him until he played.

"Twenty six" he finally answers. "Oh, I'm twenty! Um, what's your favorite colour?"

"Black"

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf"

"The worst thing you've done?"

"Killed my clan but my brother"

"First kiss?"

"I kissed no one purposely, only Konan by accident"

"Would you like to?"

With that said, Itachi lifted his eyebrow in shock and confusion. "Excuse me?" he said and Sayuki giggled. "I said do you want to?" she shouted, even thought she knew Itachi heard her clearly before. "Never…thought about it" Itachi stared at Sayuki for a moment. It felt like minutes but hours passed. Itachi suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of Sayuki.

"Okay, we will rest here" Pein said then everyone chose a spot to sleep. Sakura sat in between Pein's legs with his strong hold around her. Konan slept beside Tobi who was leaning against Deidara who had his head pressed on Hinata. The rest was sleeping solo. _She's…interesting. I'm going to look more into her soon _Itachi thought once he took a last glance at the sleeping Sayuki. Then went into a smoothing sleep.

"Ugh! Finally! Tired of the dirt!" the pink-haired medic shouted as she stood fixed her stiff muscles. **Ugh, me too!** They receive a nod from the security when the group passed by them. All eyes were on them as they walked to Tsunade's tower. Out the corner of Hinata's eyes, she could see beyond the crowd was a seriously injured Neji. _Damn, he looks bad _Hinata eyed her cousin for a second before looking back forward. They walked up some stairs until a door was in front of Pein. Pein opened the door and there stood Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, some elders, and Rookie Nine, aside from Shikamaru, Tenten, Choji, Ino, and Neji. Sakura wasn't really looking at them, so she didn't see who else.

"Hello Akatsuki. Please sit" Tsunade motioned to the chairs, just enough for everyone. Everyone eyed the group moves carefully. "We all know why the Akatsuki are here. For the death of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and whoever else work with them. We will start going more in on this tomorrow, for now I will have Naruto and Sasuke bring you to your temporary home" Sakura ears perked up at the name Sasuke. **Sasuke's here! Oh fuck no! *starts punching a punching bag* I'm going to kill him! **_Me too! But we can't! We'll lose Konoha's trust and Pein-kun will be pissed with me for hurting _him. With a nod, the Akatsuki left. Sakura held onto Pein's hand tightly once they got up. Almost everyone's eyes widened at this.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Pein asked the worrying pink haired women beside him. "That Uchiha escorting us. He used to be my teammate. He would always put me down and physically hurt me" Sakura answered, clinging unto him more. Pein growled under his breath as he squeezes his girlfriend's hand just as tightly as she is to him.

"Don't worry my flower, as long as I'm by your side, I won't let any harm come to you" then Pein smiled that genuine smile he only showed to her. Sakura smiled back. **His smiles are so gorgeous! Why don't you get intimate with him! **_Shut. Up. INNER!_

Everything seemed like whispers that couldn't be made out to the people around Sakura and Pein. But a then squinted and could see a…a smile? And not a wicked one? Naruto just left with a following Sasuke behind him and the rest of Rookie Nine.

As they walked, Hinata slowly became irritated. "Deidara-kun! You better not forget to teach me how to paint! Remember you promised a week ago?" Deidara scratched his head at his girlfriend.

"I promised, but I didn't say when haha" Deidara patted Hinata's head. A vein popped in Hinata's forehead.

"Deidara!" Deidara then kissed Hinata's forehead. "Don't worry, I will tomorrow" Deidara said and that seem to immediately make Hinata smile. "Arigatou" was the only thing Hinata said left. Naruto eyed the scene. He sighed and felt sadder. _They seem so happy in Akatsuki. Like they never was in Konoha _Naruto sighed again.

Once they got to the mansion-like house, Sasuke threw Pein the keys. "In an hour Tsunade request for a good dinner to socialize a bit so no one feels…awkward or disturbed" Sasuke said then left with Naruto. He acted like he didn't see Sakura or Hinata, when in reality, he saw it all and took it to heart. _The weak shinobi's betrayed their village to go to Akatsuki. Sakura looks somehow…different though. Ugh…hope they're better than before, but probably not _Sasuke felt a nudge on his shoulder, and he saw Naruto.

"Let's get ramen, maybe that will brighten the sad mood" before Sasuke could say 'no' he was being dragged to Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p>"They already furnished it, good!" Sayuki said then plumped herself on a loveseat near the wall on the left. Itachi timidly sat beside her, her head next to his head.<p>

"Itachi-kun!" the gold eyed girl rised at the sight of him. "What the hell you want?" Itachi asked with annoyance.

"Talk" the girl replied. "You just love irritating me" Itachi said as he put his head on his hand that was pressing on the couch handle.

"Yeah, it's sorta fun" Sayuki teased which made Itachi's left eye twitch.

"Sayu-chan! Let's go shopping!" yelled a pink haired kunoichi. "Sure!" and in speed of lightning, Sayuki was wearing a green tight one sleeve shirt that showed off her tattoo of a phoenix and dragon a bit, and black skinny jeans that showed off enough curves. She quickly stuffed her feet in green platforms. Itachi eyed the girl's new appearance. _Ugh, this one girl is…controlling my mind or something…I'll talk to her tonight _Itachi thought then closed his eyes.

Sakura came out with loose-fit white shirt that showed off her shoulders and a pink tank top under. She had on dark washed skinny jeans and knee-length black boots that had a two inch heel(s?). Hinata wore a white, knee-length sleeveless dress and slippers with a one inch heel. Konan had on a navy blue and baby blue plaid shirt, a few buttons unbuttoned to reveal her blank tank top under. For bottoms she wore dark jeans that were a bit loose fit and black converse. The girls decide not to wear their cloaks, but the scratches on their hitai-ate proves they are Akatsuki.

"We'll be back!" the girls sang then left thorough the door.

"Oi, I know a huge mall around here I would always go to! And it's…right…oooover…" a short pause passed before Sakura shouted, "There". She point to a large, pale pink and brown mall a good distance from them. The girls rushed over to the mall, and in five minutes they were there.

"Let's go in here first!" Konan exclaimed, pulling one of the girls with her, which so happens to be Hinata. A giggling Sayuki and Sakura followed behind. As Hinata was looking at a pretty, tight-fitting black dress, she saw Temari at the cash resister paying for something.

"Hinata!" shouted Sayuki. But by the name Hinata, Temari turned and saw the pearly eyed girl.

"Hinata?" Temari eyes widened at the betrayer before her. "Hinata! Th-Oh…I see Temari's here" Sakura said a bit distastefully. Konan saw that Hinata and Sakura didn't like Temari, so she sent glares her way. "So, Haruno Sakura. The one who killed Tenten, Ino, and…Shikamaru" Temari slightly saddened once she said his name. "Now there's barely any kunoichi in Konoha".

Sayuki laughed a bit in humor. "Don't you think they know that?" Sayuki said with darkness gleaming in her voice. Almost everyone left the store, to stay away from the glares and venom the girls had. "Was I talking to you! I was talking to the bitches over there!" Temari snapped, pointing a pretty little finger at Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey, you don't call our friends bitches!" Sayuki and Konan said in unison. "If anything, you're the bitch! You're probably just insecure of yourself!" Sayuki shouted.

"Yeah! They know much more than you!" Konan angrily yelled, getting a bit close to her, as well as Sayuki. "Oh, and what do they know that I don't!" Temari shouted back.

"They know the forbidden jutsu's and a jutsu to give your friends a second chance in life!" Konan hissed, and then slowly widened her eyes with a palm over her mouth.

"I'm sorry for letting that out guys" Konan said, turning to Hinata and Sakura.

"It's alright. We couldn't keep it a down forever" Sakura slightly smiled, which made Konan smile.

"You? You two! Oh, I'll do anything for my friends to live again! Especially…Shikamaru" the blonde whispered the last part. **Oh, look who's begging who to help them after trashing-talking us! **"What do we get in return?" Hinata asked, with a dark expression and lifted eyebrow.

"Anything!" Temari exclaimed. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other.

"Okay, but remember, you said anything!" Sakura warned, and then left the mall with her three friends following and her former friend. Temari followed Hinata and Sakura to the grave yard. Temari showed them where Shikamaru, Ino, and Tenten's graves were. Sakura started with Tenten (someone told me it's a real jutsu, and I've been searching for hours to find the name but found none so I'm just going to skip this part).

A sweaty Hinata and Sakura fell on the floor. "Get Sakura and Hinata back to the house, their chakra levels are quite low" Konan ordered to Sayuki, who nodded. Sayuki held Hinata to her right and Sakura to her left.

"Come tomorrow, six thirty sharp" Konan spat at the girl. Temari could almost feel venom on her face but ignored it.

"Temari? A familiar voice called. Temari smiled lovingly at Shikamaru and the two girls awaking. "I thought I died?" Tenten hoarse voice said in confusion.

"You were, back Sakura and Hinata brought you back" then Temari eyes darkened. "But with a price".

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with it un!" yelled a concern Deidara. "They will be okay damn it! They just need some rest to restore their chakra!" shouted an annoyed Sayuki. "Put Sakura in the room upstairs four doors to the right on then turn in front of a gray door" Pein ordered, seeing as Sayuki wanted to do things herself. "Yes" Sayuki said then went upstairs to the gray room. Sayuki turned the knob and went inside. She placed Sakura on the black and white sheets then left.<p>

"The room on your right side, one door down yeah" Sayuki heard Deidara shouted. Sayuki brought Hinata to said room. Once down, she jumped on the first couch she saw. "Oh, hi Itachi-kun!" Sayuki smiled, and Itachi slightly twitched to the voice.

"Sayuki *gulp* chan. I'm going to ask you something. If you start seeing someone as something interesting and usually is in your head, what does that mean?" Itachi asked. Itachi soon regretted asking. "You like them _or _love them!" Itachi twitched again at the word 'love'.

"Hm, that's all. I'm going to sleep" Itachi said them left upstairs to his room. _There's something up with him_ Sayuki thought then went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: Hi, Later I might write another chapter. It might be short and it's placed at the dinner. Shikamaru, Ino, and Tenten will be there. And to the Sayuki creator, I hope I'm getting your character correct, and I'm trying to fit her into the story as much as possible. Well, I might not update for a few days or hopefully not months. You guys already know why so I'm not going to stress it...Late...<strong>


End file.
